


Inside Jokes between Demigods

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is 1000 percent done, Dionysus mentioned, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kind of Crackish, Mild OC, One Shot, Percy is a Dork, as always, drabble-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Taking the Greek mythology class was a mistake.





	Inside Jokes between Demigods

The raven-haired teen flopped backwards, sea green eyes raised heavenward with exasperation. The new Professor at this school had gotten mythology all wrong. Well, actually, it was more like everyone not a demigod had gotten it wrong. The blond girl sitting beside him shot an intense glare at his exaggerated movements.

This lanky young adult was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the beautiful girl next to him was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and the Greek mythology class he'd decided to take was obviously a big mistake. He'd thought 'Hey! I live Greek mythology, I should be able to ace this class, right?' Well, he'd been wrong. Percy knew he knew better than the short professor but he couldn't even correct her. Which sucked.

He straightened when the Professor turned back around, bobbed brown hair swinging, "Dionysus, in Greek mythology was the son of Zeus and Semele. Most of you probably know him as the wine god." A few giggles echoed around the room as the high pitched teacher continued talking, "Dionysus was a very kind, wonderful god..."

The boy huffed, tapping a foot against the ground as he finally gave in and leaned over to whisper to the intimidating blond beside him, "Annabeth, mortals have it so wrong."

The Professor paused, thin eyebrow arching as she looked at him over her red oval glasses, "Mr. Jackson, would you care to share with the class what you just _had_ to tell Ms. Chase?"

"Umm...." Percy looked to Annabeth for help but she just gave him the you-messed-up-you're-on-your-own smirk. Well... He ran a nervous hand through his messy hair, cleared his throat, and spoke, "I imagine the Wine god wearing these hideously tacky leopard print Hawaiian shirts and being banished from Olympus for chasing an off limits wood nymph."

"Mr. Jackson-"

He kept talking, ignoring the teacher's tired sigh, "The worst form of punishment to him is babysitting a camp of preteens and older- he'd probably like all sorts of card games. Oh and if you get too chummy with him, he calls you by the wrong name-"

"Perry Johnson, please be quiet!"

Percy paused, mouth open and eyes wide. Annabeth snorted and continued writing.

The Professor smiled sweetly, "Thank you." Before she turned back around, however, she gave him a quick, almost unnoticeable, wink.

 


End file.
